Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for and method of displaying messages such as advertising information. The device comprises means for opening and closing a hinged member, such as the hood of a car, means of attaching the message to such hinged member and means of controlling the timing of the opening and closing of such hinged member, either through prior programming or through sensing of an event, such as a person walking past a car to the hood of which is attached the device. The method of displaying messages utilizes the device or similar devices to open and close hinged members in such manner as to catch the eye of those persons passing by the location where the devices are located thus drawing attention to the messages displayed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known in the art many forms of message displays and eye catching devices which help ensure that persons passing by a location will see and take note of messages being displayed. Neon lights or search lights draw attention to a location and the messages, typically advertising, the proprietor wishes to impart. During all hours of the day banners and fixed signs impart the messages. Typically, it is movement which most attracts the human eye and thus incorporation of movement into displays helps assure that the message is received by even casual passers by. Large flags and strings of small, often triangular, flags attract attention as they blow in the breeze. Balloons over establishments also catch the eye both with movement and with the reaction of the viewer to a large object in what is normally clear air. Flashing lights can attract attention at all hours. Each of these devices and methods performs the intended function well enough, but such devices and methods are so common place that their effectiveness is diminished.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device which allows messages to be displayed with movement through the opening and closing of a hinged member, such as a car hood. Such device shall cause the hinged member to open either at pre-programmed times or upon the happening of an event. As an example the device could be set to open when the presence of a person is sensed in the vicinity of a device. A person viewing a given car at a car lot will walk up to that car. The device, sensing the person""s presence then opens the hood of the car, revealing the message. Thus single displays can be provided at various places on any merchant""s location, not just car lots, and such individual displays are opened by the device to impart the message to prospective customers as they walk by those particular locations. The random opening and closing of the displays resulting from this action will catch the attention of those walking or driving by the merchant""s location, thus creating more interest in visiting such merchant""s location. In the alternative the devices can be programmed to open and close at pre-set times. As an example on a car lot, a row of cars could be made to open sequentially to impart a message word by word, phrase by phrase, or letter by letter, from hood to hood. Again the resulting movement will attract attention from those walking or passing by the merchant""s location, creating interest in visiting such merchant. It is further an object of this invention to provide a method of displaying messages in this manner using the device or similar devices.